Just Looking
by Peridots
Summary: Shameless, unreasonable smut. Triple H has always had a nack for letting himself get too lost, but now all he can come up with this is he was only looking. Warnings: M/M relations and slash. Spoilers: RAW 9/1/00. Pairing: Triple H and Chris Jericho.


Chris Jericho slumped down further into his chair, the incessant ramblings at the production meeting boring him to tears. He looked down at his notepad, he'd stopped taking notes long ago and had started doodling on the crisp white pages. He looked up sharply a few minutes later when he felt the strong feeling of being watched. He scanned the room quickly but saw nothing but the other wrestlers looking as bored as he was.

For the past month or so he'd occasionally feel like he was being watched but he never could figure out if he was being watched or was just being paranoid. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on what Vince was saying but the feeling came again a few minutes later. Chris sat up and looked to the people sitting behind him. Nobody was paying him the slightest bit of attention, or so he thought.

Paul watched as Chris turned back around, his golden hair following his head a few seconds later. He couldn't understand why he'd been staring at Chris for the past month, he just knew he couldn't stop. Everything about Chris enthralled him, from the way he was sitting to the way he kept on looking over his shoulders at those around him, obviously uneasy at the constant scrutiny he was under. Paul continued looking at him as he gathered his things together and nearly ran out of the room as soon as the meeting was over.

Chris was glad to be free of the watchful eye of whoever, or whatever, was staring at him. It seemed like he'd spent the best part of the last month constantly looking around trying to find out who was staring at him. And he still hadn't figured out who it was or why. To begin with he was certain that it was some sort of immature prank one of the wrestlers was playing on him but a month seemed a long time for a mere prank. He headed to his locker room, eager to be alone behind closed doors and changed in anticipation of his match and promos later on.

Paul walked down one of the never ending corridors to the communal showers. He hadn't wrestled today but he felt as hot and as sweaty as if he had. He'd watched Chris' match from the Gorilla position backstage and he'd found himself drifting off, imaging that it was he in the ring with Chris, able to feel his sweat slicked body rubbing against his own. Paul had no idea where these feelings of lust towards Chris had come from, it was only recently that they'd begun to become friends after a difficult and argumentative start.

As he stepped into the locker room adjacent to the shower block he could hear the sound of running water. He walked into the shower block fully dressed, eager to find out exactly who he'd be sharing his shower with tonight. Paul didn't mind sharing a shower, he wasn't exactly shy about his body, but after Chris' match he was hoping for a little alone time. He was kinda surprised that there was somebody still there, he'd expected everyone else to already have left for the hotel.

When Paul poked his head around the corner into the shower block and saw who was in the showers he couldn't stop himself from grinning broadly and getting even hotter than before.

"Of all the people to be having a shower..." Paul thought to himself as he watched the unmistakable figure of Chris Irvine standing under the shower head.

Paul looked at him again, his long blond hair was stuck to his back and thick with water. He tilted his head back allowing the water to cascade down his face and over his body, the water droplets falling over the contours of the muscles in his back. Paul watched as one drizzle of water fell from Chris' hair and travelled down the middle of his back, rolling over the perfect white skin of his ass before dropping onto the floor and running into the drain.

Paul found himself growing hard, images of him touching and caressing Chris, pushing his cock into Chris' toned little ass forced themselves into his mind. It was all he could do to keep himself rooted to his spot at the entrance to the shower block. He wanted nothing more than to go over to Chris and make those images into a reality but he knew he couldn't.

He continued watching as Chris groped blindly for the shower gel that was hanging from the tap on the wall and poured some into his hand. Paul's mouth dropped open through lust as Chris rubbed the shower gel into his chest, the gel lathering and dripping over his nipples. Paul leant across the wall as Chris' hands went lower, brushing across his stomach as the soap ran down the length of Chris' cock.

Chris opened his eyes as the feeling of being watched drifted over him again. He washed the soap out of his eyes and looked over to the entrance of the shower block.

"Fuck Paul, you frightened the life out of me. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Just looking."

Chris turned to face him properly, not caring that he was standing there naked. "What does that mean?"

Paul entered the shower block, his eyes never leaving Chris'. "It means I'm just looking."

"At what?" Chris said, feeling a little apprehensive at the predatory look on Paul's face as he walked over to him.

"At you. I've been watching you for a while."

"Yeah I know. Well, I didn't know it was you but I knew it was someone."

Paul reached out to Chris and picked up a strand of his wet hair, his arm falling under the hot water the shower head was producing and soaking the sleeve of his black T-shirt. Chris backed away from his touch, confused at Paul's actions. He'd always fancied Paul since before he joined the WWF, he just couldn't believe what he though he was hearing.

"What are you doing?"

Paul sighed slightly, letting go of Chris' hair and looking him square in the eye. "I didn't think you'd need a diagram..."

"I don't."

"Then what's the problem? I've seen the way you look at me, Chris." Paul said leaning into Chris, his breath brushing against the wet skin of Chris' ear as his hair and face started to get wet from the shower.

"A little full of yourself aren't you?"

"If you've got it..."

Chris smiled at Paul. "Which you do have. You do realise that showers work best naked don't you?"

Paul felt like pinching himself when he felt Chris' arms pull him under the full force of the shower, his fully clothed body pressing against Chris' naked one. He could feel Chris purposely rubbing himself against him, his cock growing harder by the second. Chris pulled away from him, pulling his soaking wet T-shirt off his body in one fluid motion before unfastening Paul's trousers and pushing them and his underwear to the floor.

As Paul stepped out of his clothes and flung them across the shower block Chris filled his hands with shower gel and rubbed them over Paul's chest. The gel enabled Chris' hands to glide over the muscular and smooth skin, his touch so quick and light but firm at the same time. He pinched Paul's nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he felt Paul's hands wrap themselves in his hair. Paul could feel the warm suds running down the centre of his stomach onto the base of his erect cock, the liquid falling either side and running along his balls before silently dripping to the floor.

Chris got some shower gel and lathered it in his hands before gripping Paul's cock at the base. Paul's face was a perfect combination of shock and desire. Shock that Chris was so bold and desire for to him to be even bolder. Chris slipped his hands off of Paul's cock and brushed his inner thighs as he took his balls into the palms of his hands, rubbing the soap into the skin as Paul leant against the tiled wall of the shower, the cold coming as a sharp contrast to the heat he felt all over the rest of his body and in his mind.

Paul looked down at Chris, he had an impish smile on his face as he started to slowly stroke Paul's cock, the pre-cum mixing in with the gel. Each stroke made Paul hotter and hotter, not just because of the feel of Chris' hands sliding down his length rubbing over every ridge and vein but because of how sexy and beautiful Chris was. As Paul looked over him again, at his body and the mischievous glint in his blue eyes, he could see why he had been so captivated with him over the past month. He was pretty and beautiful but masculine at the same time. A hard mix to carry off confidently.

Chris stopped what he was doing and rinsed his hands under the water, watching as the water washed away the remanding soap on Paul's body. Paul groaned as he felt Chris' touch leave his skin and pulled him into a bruising hug, their hard cocks rubbing against each other slightly with every movement of their bodies. Paul felt Chris slip from his embrace as Chris knelt down before him, his eyes drifting over Paul's cock.

"Want me to...?"

"Fuck yeah." Paul interrupted Chris, his desire overtaking his manners.

Chris cupped his hands together and caught some of the water inside, dropping it over Paul's cock so that when he went down on him the only thing he could taste was Paul and not soap suds. He lapped at Paul's balls first, his tongue giving them a thorough bath before taking one into his mouth as Paul moaned unintelligibly.

Chris released Paul's ball and licked the underside of his cock, flicking his tongue over the end to taste the watered down pre-cum that was oozing and running down the slick shaft. He wrapped his lips around the head of Paul's cock, inching it inside slowly, feeling the head graze the roof of his mouth slightly before adjusting the position of his head. The sensation's for Paul were amazing. With Chris' head at the angle it was his wet silky hair was falling forward and tickling Paul slightly on his stomach.

Chris took Paul into his mouth fully, his lips sliding down the wet and hard skin. He slipped his lips almost right the way down to the base, close enough for his nose to be buried into the light hair there. The tip of his nose was touching the skin, inhaling an intoxicating scent that was half sweat and half Paul's unique scent.

Paul rested his hands on Chris' shoulders as he felt Chris' lips move up and down his cock. He leaned on Chris with more and more of his weight as Chris sucked faster, Chris being the only thing that was stopping him from collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Fuck Chris..." Paul moaned softly, his eyes screwing together tight as his body gave into Chris' mouth.

Chris started to hum lightly whenever he got near to the base, the small vibrations jolting up Paul's spine. Paul could feel Chris' throat muscles clenching around him, trying to force the orgasm out of him as his tongue smoothed the underside of his shaft. He forced himself to look at Chris and couldn't decide what was hotter, the feel of Chris' lips around him or the sight.

"Ohhhh... Fuck..." Paul felt his orgasm start to build as Chris lightly raked his teeth along the skin.

Paul came in Chris' mouth, his cock spurting it's creamy liquid down his throat. Chris swallowed every drop and then stood back up again, grinning at the heated expression on Paul's face.

Paul wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and pulled him to him, the smaller man's hard cock rubbing against his thigh leaving a trail of pre-cum. Paul pressed his lips to Chris', the realisation hitting him that this was the first time they'd kissed. Chris quickly opened his lips to Paul, his tongue pushing inside and rubbing over his teeth. Paul could taste himself in Chris' mouth as he attacked his lips, the smacks of their kisses echoing through the empty shower block. The intensity of their first kisses and the feel of Chris' hot body pressed firmly against his soon made Paul hard again as his cock pressed into Chris' stomach.

"Want to finish this in the locker room?" Paul asked, immediately sucking at Chris' collarbone as soon as the last word left his mouth.

"Sure. Whatever. Just fuck me."

Chris turned the shower off and walked into the locker room leaving Paul grinning wildly in the shower. He followed Chris a few seconds later, his feet leaving wet patches on the carpet as he stepped into the locker room. Chris pounced on him again, attacking his mouth with his lips and slightly nipping Paul's bottom lip with his teeth.

Paul pushed him away and forced him onto the couch on his stomach, sucking on his fingers as he sat next to the anticipation racked Chris. Chris twisted his neck and stared up at Paul, eager to feel something, anything inside of him. Paul ran his index finger over Chris' ass, idly tracing some pattern over the skin as he felt Chris press back onto his finger. He shallowly poked his finger at Chris' entrance, amused at the way Chris was looking at him frustrated.

"This isn't fair. I let you get off with no teasing, the least you can do is return the favour." Chris complained.

Paul cocked his head to one side and smiled at Chris, licking his lips before kissing Chris's spine. He moved his mouth lower, towards Chris' entrance and ran his tongue around the rim hearing Chris quietly mutter some encouragement. He pushed a finger in, angling it until he found Chris' spot. Chris raised himself onto his knees, pushing himself down onto Paul's finger. Paul worked his finger in and out at a languid pace, feeling Chris' frustration grow with every movement of his hand. He pushed another two fingers in, delighting in the feel of Chris wrapped around him.

"Enough Paul. Just fuck me already."

He withdrew his fingers and spat into his hand, rubbing the saliva along the length of his cock. He flipped Chris onto his back, eager to see his reactions as he fucked him. He entered him slowly, biting his bottom lip to force him to go slowly. As soon as the head of his cock eased into Chris' ass all Paul wanted to do was fuck him senseless but he knew that he had to take his time.

Chris' muscles soon relaxed and Paul sheathed himself fully, sitting still for a moment, happy just to feel the heat wrapped his cock. He withdrew and slammed himself back into him, Chris crying out with the sheer force and pleasure. As Paul moved in and out he could feel Chris' heels digging into his ass, forcing him back inside him deeper each time. Chris lifted his hips to meet Paul's thrusts, writhing under the sheer pleasure that was coursing through his veins.

"Harder Paul... Fuck me harder..."

Paul increased his pace, the head of his cock starting to brush against Chris' prostate. Paul started watching Chris again, the expressions on his face intensifying the tightness Paul could feel around his cock. Sweat was starting to accumulate on his temples, rolling down his face and running onto his open lips. Chris' hands were on his cock, rubbing up and down in frantic strokes, using his pre-cum as lubricant. Paul reached down and tweaked Chris' sensitive nipples feeling Chris' body squirm under his touch.

His hands joined Chris' in getting him off, their fingers tangling together as they ran up and down Chris' sweat slicked shaft. Paul closed his eyes, his body tingling every time he buried himself deep into Chris' ass. He was so tight, so hot. Paul couldn't help thinking that Chris had been made for him he fitted him so well.

"Ohhhh... I'm coming..."

Paul felt Chris' cock twitch in his hands and heard his cum splat against Chris' chest in audible spurts.

"Fuck..."

Chris' muscles contracted around Paul's cock sending him over the edge. The force of his orgasm left Paul light headed and he flopped down on the couch next to Chris, drinking the warm cum from Chris' chest. Chris reached down to Paul's chin and pulled his face up, lightly kissing him on the forehead.

"You have my permission to watch me whenever you like."

Paul laughed. "Thanks. Shit, I'm sweater than before I went in the shower."

"I think there's still some shower gel left if you want to clean up. Want me to scrub your back?"

"Only if I can scrub yours." Paul answered, kissing Chris on the nose before picking him up playfully and carrying him back into the shower.


End file.
